Árbol de navidad
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: A pocos días de navidad, Tails es encargado de crear un árbol de navidad que sustituya el que se perdió en un accidente, pero lo que ocurre hasta la hora del encendido le dará una sorpresa agridulce. [Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Nota de la autora: **[Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Esmeralda Madre"]** La condición era "árbol de navidad", creo que lo he cumplido XD

 **Árbol de Navidad.**

El accidente de aquel camión no había ocasionado daños graves a los habitantes de Neo Station Square, como llamaban a la nueva y mejorada Station Square, sin embargo los daños materiales habían sido catastróficos. El gran árbol de navidad que habían puesto en mitad de la plaza había quedado inservible a niveles irrecuperables a tan solo unos pocos días de navidad, eso había desanimado a sus habitantes haciendo llorar a sus niños por el gran cariño e ilusión que le tenían, puesto que la mañana de navidad siempre había regalos para todos.

La llamada le sorprendió, pero tras lo ocurrido se alegró que contasen con él, el héroe de Neo Station Square, para hacerse cargo del tema, así que Tails se abrochó su abrigo verde y se dirigió al lugar, ayudó con los escombros y comenzó a tomar medidas, estaba seguro de que en el poco tiempo del que disponía podía crear un árbol artificial lleno de luz y color que animaría a las buenas gentes del lugar.

-Será el árbol de navidad más genial que se haya visto nunca.- Pensó en voz alta dibujando los planos.

-¿Qué haces?

El joven zorro dio un respingo al notar la voz del erizo detrás de su oreja, tan absorto estaba en lo que hacía que ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado su amigo. Orgulloso de su trabajo, estiró los planos y le mostró el gran árbol que iba a construir, con un armazón metálico, unas resistentes ramas y un tipo de polímero biodegradable creado por él que daría el efecto de las hojas de un abeto tradicional.

-Las guirnaldas tendrán reflejos dorados y las bolas tendrán cada una su propio led de distinto color.- Se infló al acabar su explicación.

-Puf… parece mucho trabajo…- Se rascó la cabeza Sonic.

-Merecerá la pena…- Tails parecía algo nostálgico. -De pequeño nunca celebré la navidad en familia como toca, ya sabes, muchos no tenemos familia realmente, pero tengo un recuerdo vago de siendo muy pequeño que alguien me subió a sus hombros para ver el encendido del árbol… trato de recrear ese árbol tal y como lo recuerdo.- Miró un momento a Sonic, que había estado prestando atención a pesar de aparentar estar distraído -¿Quieres ayudar?

-Mucho ayuda quien poco estorba.- Rió Sonic.

Tras eso, el erizo azul salió corriendo, aunque Tails sabía que si le hacía falta estaría cerca para echar un cable en el último momento.

Comenzó a trabajar en la parte metálica, ensamblando cada parte y pintándola con cuidado, iba a ser perfecto, el árbol más moderno y mejor hecho del mundo, de la historia. Se sorprendió cómo fueron llegando día a día compañeros suyos a ver su obra, y aunque le ofrecieron su ayuda, él los rechazó amablemente, parecía que se había corrido la voz, y pensó que era la forma de ayudar de Sonic, haciendo que todos se pasasen a apoyarle y tender su mano en caso de necesidad.

Era la mañana de nochebuena y estaba montando las últimas piezas, estaba todo listo para encenderlo al anochecer y sorprender a todos con su creación, incluso le había incorporado un sistema musical que se pondría en marcha al detectar a la gente.

-¿Tiene "Rodolfo el de la nariz roja"?- Tonteó Amy con el controlador agitando su bufanda con el movimiento del bailecito.

-No toques eso, no he acabado de ajustarlo, no quiero que se ponga a un volumen que moleste, va a ser un árbol genial.- Se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

-Ya lo parece.- Rió Amy. -Pero le falta algo…

-¿El qué?- Se extrañó el niño.

-Una parejita de ángeles juntos con mi cara y la de Sonic.

Sacudió la cabeza sin saber cómo responder a eso, no quería que se pusiese a dar martillazos como una loca y rompiese algo sin querer, no habría tiempo para arreglarlo.

-Yo habría puesto la estrella más grande.- Se escuchó la voz de Knuckles, que llevaba un buen rato mirando la estrella en lo alto.

-Si fuese más grande desestabilizaría la parte alta y rompería la estética de conjunto.- Trató de explicarle el zorro.

-¡Más grande siempre es mejor!- Hizo aspavientos con los brazos el equidna.

-Como tu cabezón.- Dijo al llegar Rouge. -Deja que haga su árbol como él quiera.- Dejó unas bolsas sobre la mesa. -He traído algunos dulces.- Le dio un besito en la mejilla a Tails haciéndole ruborizar mientras tintineaban los pendientes que colgaban de sus grandes orejas.

-No hagas eso.- Se cruzó de brazos Knuckles.

-¿Estás celoso?- Rouge apoyó su mano en su cadera en una pose sexy que dejaba ver algo de su escote.

-Es un niño y le confundes.- Ignoró su gesto el equidna.

-Oh, por favor, iros a un hotel.- Se burló Amy cogiendo un dulce de una de las bolsas.

Eran molestos y ruidosos, pero aún así, Tails sonrió viéndoles comportándose tan despreocupados, era difícil verles juntos si no había una crisis de por medio, aunque Sonic apareciese y desapareciese a ratos.

-¿Has traído galletitas?- Y ahí estaba el erizo azul, rebuscando en la bolsa.

-Sólo algunos dulces varios…- Rouge le arrebató la bolsa. -Y dejad de comerlos, se supone que son para repartir esta noche en el encendido del árbol.

-No entiendo por qué haces esto…- Dijo malamente Knuckles porque tenía un bastón de caramelo en la boca. -Quiero decir… lo tuyo es llevarte cosas, no regalarlas.

-¡Oh, perdona!- Se sintió insultada Rouge haciendo gestos exagerados de indignación. -¿No puede una chica como yo ser alturista por una vez?

-Forma parte de su trabajo comunitario, así se libra de la cárcel.- Aclaró Sonic, el cual recibió un codazo por parte de ella, tras eso rió.

-¡Shadow es un bocazas!- Se quejó Rouge.

-¿Va a venir?- Preguntó Amy arrimándose a Sonic disimuladamente.

-No creo…- Se quedó pensativa Rouge. -En esta época del año se pone muy pensativo y nostálgico suspirando a la nada…

-Esto es todo.- Cortó Tails la conversación. -Ya está todo listo, podemos irnos a comer tranquilos y esta tarde lo pondremos en marcha.

Comenzó a caminar seguro de sí mismo dejando atrás a todos, que se miraron unos a otros, rieron un poco por lo bajo por su actitud y le siguieron.

-Yo sólo digo que no es sólo abrigarse, tiene que ir conjuntado.- Hablaba Amy sin parar mientras comían en la hamburguesería.

El joven zorro suspiró agotado de esos continuos consejos de moda que ella le daba, era pesada como una hermana mayor pensando sólo en chicos y moda.

-Rouge me da la razón, ¿verdad?- Se giró hacia la chica murciélago que justo intentaba robarle unas patatas a Knuckles.

-¿Eh?- No estaba prestando atención y vio cómo Knuckles le arrebataba lo que trataba de robar con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Uy…- Se burló Sonic con aún comida en la boca. -Con la comida de un hombre no se juega.

-¡Esto es mío!- Remarcó Knuckles escupiendo trocitos de comida a Rouge.

-¡Ajjj, eres un asqueroso!- Se levantó limpiándose con una servilleta, luego se sentó junto a Tails. -Eres malo, cariñín.

-Dé… déjalo…- Se giró en su sitio el equidna algo ruborizado. -No me llames así…

-¡JA!- Rió de pronto Rouge. -¡Eres un inocente! mira qué tontorrón te pones por unas palabritas…

-Los cabezas de chorlito nunca cambian…- Se burló Sonic también junto a Rouge.

-¡Sonic!- Le riñó Amy, pero enseguida cambió su actitud. -¿A ti te gustaría que alguien te llamase "cariñín"?

-No sé…- Dudó Sonic… -¿Qué dices, Rouge?

-Oh, a ti te llamo cariñín siempre que quieras.

Aquello acabó con Amy gritando que se refería a ella llamarle a él cariñín, algunos golpes de martillo, un haz azul esquivando, Rouge metiendo cizaña, Knuckles comiendo todo lo que los demás habían dejado, y Tails suspirando en cierta forma divertido con la situación, todo hasta que tanto Sonic como Rouge salieron del lugar, por supuesto sin pagar.

-Jooo... - Se lamentó Amy. -Nada de lo que hago le gusta… pensé que le gustaría que le llamase por algún mote cariñoso…

-A él le gusta que le lances martillos.- Declaró Knuckles.

-No digas tonterías…- Se cruzó de brazos Amy.

-¿Entonces por qué te provoca para que te enfades y se los lances?- Hizo el equidna un gesto de tener razón. -¿Eh, Tails, a que tengo razón?

-No, yo soy un niño al que podéis confundir con vuestras conversaciones de adolescentes, no quiero saber nada.- Siguió caminando con la cabeza alta.

-Oh, por Dios, Tails.- Se impresionó Amy. -Has entrado en la edad del pavo.

-Es culpa de Rouge y de su manía de acercar su escote a todo lo que se mueve…- Parecía realmente molesto con el tema.

-Tú también eres muy pavo.- Se burló la chica rosa.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Se mostró muy enfadado él.

-¿Qué es eso?- Les cortó Tails señalando al cielo.

Tan grande como absurdo, una nave con forma de reno surcaba los cielos en dirección a la pequeña localidad, el sonido de "HO, HO, HO" resonaba en todo el lugar haciendo temblar los cristales al estar ya muy cerca.

-¡Habitantes de Neo Station Square!- Se oyó por los altavoces la voz de Eggman. -El gran genio, Dr. Eggman, ha decidido ser generoso y se ha compadecido de vuestra desgracia, he estado trabajando sin parar y os he traído el árbol de navidad definitivo.

Tras esa declaración, los tres corrieron al lugar donde Tails había montado su árbol y llegaron para ver cómo Sonic golpeaba un tubo aspirador que trataba de absorber el árbol de navidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Sonic mirando al gran reno. -Los huevos son para pascua, te has equivocado de fecha.

Las blasfemias de Eggman por esa burla se escucharon en toda la ciudad, tras eso pulsó un botón y de los ojos del reno salieron algunos misiles.

-¡El árbol!- Gritó Amy saltando, creando un martillo y golpeando uno de los misiles para hacer que volviese por donde había venido.

Otros dos fueron detenido por un par de puñetazos de Knuckles, el otro lo giró Sonic y, subido a él, llegó hasta la altura donde estaba el reno para golpearlo en el entrecejo.

-¡Rouge!- Gritó Knuckles.

Sin momento de explicaciones, ella ya llegaba, tomó a Knuckles de las manos y voló hasta el reno, Amy hizo lo mismo con Tails, y una vez todos arriba comenzaron a golpear los lugares de los que salían las armas. Sonic logró hacer un agujero y se coló por él para encararse al viejo bigotón.

-¡Eh, Eggman!- Le llamó la atención sorprendiéndole. -Estás hecho todo un Grinch…

-¡Ah, Sonic!- Intentó darle a algunos botones pero Sonic rodó hacia la consola y la rompió. -Pero… ¡yo no odio la navidad!- Se excusó Eggman. -En verdad me encanta, cada año me hago cada regalo que para qué contarte…

-Te haces tú los regalos porque llevas toda la vida en la lista de niños malos de Santa.- Se burló el erizo.

-¡Maldita rata azul!- Se enfadó tanto que le salió humo por las orejas. -Yo venía a traer un árbol de navidad de forma desconsiderada.- Le enseñó en un pequeño holograma lo que traía.

La forma que tenía aquello… bueno, era "diseño Eggman", que siempre que te guste Eggman pues ese árbol sería tu ideal, con las ramas que parecían sus bigotes y su cara en lugar de estrella, lleno de lucecitas y letreritos que detonaba lo egocentrista que era.

-Ya tenemos árbol…- Le echó una miradita Sonic.

-¡El mío es mejor!- Aporreó Eggman la mesa de forma infantil.

Desde el exterior notaron una fuerte sacudida, aquel reno malvado de ojos rojos empezaba a fallar, así que Tails sujetó a Amy por los brazos volando mientras Rouge hacía lo mismo con Knuckles.

-Venga… sal ya, Sonic.- Se preocupó Tails notando temblar las manos de Amy.

-¡Sonic!- Comenzó a gritar la chica rosa.

De un lateral salió una navecita de Eggman con el viejo doctor dentro, encolerizado porque Sonic le rompía los juguetes, a lo que Amy soltó una mano y le lanzó un martillo a Eggman, lo cual hizo que su navecita tuviese una explosión y cayese. Tails trató de sujetar a Amy, que casi cae por esa acción, mientras Knuckles y Rouge la miraban sin decir nada sobre su expresión aterradora de ese momento.

-Maldito doctor…- Se quejó Amy. -Tiene que venir a estropearme las fiestas con Sonic…

De otro lateral se asomó Sonic, pero no salió, la nave perdía altura y no parecía que fuese a aguantar mucho, pero cuando Tails hizo el ademán de ir a buscarle para cargar con los dos, Sonic hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerle.

-¡Tengo que cambiar el rumbo de esta cosa!- Le gritó al zorro entre el ruido de las explosiones.

-¡Está a punto de estallar!- Gritó Amy.

-¡Si no lo giro caerá sobre el árbol de Tails!- Concluyó Sonic volviendo a entrar en la nave con forma de reno.

Agitándose como loca, Amy se soltó de Tails y saltó de nuevo al reno enganchándose con un martillo clavándolo en el armazón

-¿Niño?- Llamó Rouge a Tails al ver que no reaccionaba y sólo miraba en dirección a su árbol.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se quejó Knuckles viendo que una explosión había alcanzado a Amy.

Se soltó y planeó hacia ella agarrándola antes de que cayese y se convirtiese en una mancha en el asfalto. Rouge tiró de Tails hasta que llegaron al suelo y allí vieron cómo el reno se llevaba por delante parte del árbol para caer al mar en un gran estruendo dejando sólo aquel esqueleto de metal pintado de corteza.

-¡Sonic!- Gritó desesperada Amy recuperándose del golpe.

La chica cayó de rodillas mientras Knuckles trataba de sujetarla sin creer lo que estaba pasando, pero volvieron en sí al ver aquel resplandor verde azulado del caos control sobre ellos. De ahí salió Shadow llevando del brazo a Sonic, algo magullado pero sin daño real, el cual al tocar suelo comenzó a toser.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Sonic nada contento. -Podía haber salvado el árbol…

-Sólo era un árbol.- Declaró Shadow.

-¡Era el árbol de Tails!- Le gritó Sonic de una manera que extrañó a todos por no conocer la historia que Tails le había contado sobre su recuerdo de infancia.

-Está bien.- Sonrió tristemente Tails. -Es más importante que tú estés bien.

-Podía haberlo hecho… soy el ser vivo más rápido del planeta…- Miró a un lado el erizo azul mientras Amy se le abrazaba.

-Está bien.- Sonrió Amy abrazada a Sonic, se soltó sonriente y miró a Tails. -Sigue siendo un árbol genial.- Señaló el esqueleto del árbol. -Sólo necesita unos adornos…

Tras eso se acercó al árbol ante la atenta mirada de todos y se quitó su bufanda colgándola en las ramas, al ver su gesto, unos niños que habían estado observando con tristeza el final del árbol cuando faltaba tan poco para verlo iluminado, se quitaron también sus bufandas y las colgaron. Uno a uno, cada habitante que había presenciado la escena, colgó algo, Rouge se quitó los pendientes y los colgó, otro tipo rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaquetón y se dio cuenta de que tenía un agujero, dentro de él tenía un viejo llavero, así que también lo colgó, y todos comenzaron a sacar las llaves de sus llaveros y a colgarlos. Al poco todos estaban colaborando para darle vida de nuevo al malogrado armazón de metal, el cual ahora gozaba de un colorido y diversidad como nunca había vivido un árbol de navidad antes.

-¡Ah!- Reaccionó Tails corriendo a la parte inferior del árbol. -Hay que darle luz y sonido.

Conectó los llaveros lumiosos y con soniditos a su pequeña consola de control enlazándolos con los cables que aún quedaban expuestos y logró que los llaveros con led se iluminasen parpadeando mientras que los que tenían sonido se habían convertido en notas musicales, de animalitos la mayoría, para sonar como canciones navideñas.

-Aún le falta algo…- Knuckles se quedó pensativo al ver los últimos adornos colocados. -¡La estrella!

-¡Pon tu Master Emerald!- Le sorprendió Rouge.

-¡Ah, no! quedamos que algo tan grande no…- Se encogió de hombros un poco el equidna, igualmente sacó algo de su bolsa, la chaos emerald amarilla. -No es una estrella, pero ilumina y es amarilla.

Colocándola en lo alto justo al ocultarse el sol, el efecto que produjo fue más que satisfactorio hasta el punto de que a Tails se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Ya está.- Amy abrazó al joven zorro. -Es un árbol genial.

-Anda que tú has ayudado mucho…- Miró Rouge en la dirección por la que se acercaba Shadow.

Se había ido nada más ponerse todos moñas con lo del árbol, pero no por eso sino para ir a buscar al viejo que se había estrellado con su nave, ahí le traía tirando de su pie con él aún inconsciente con sus ojos girando en espirales.

-Omega ha hecho ponche… ha descubierto la "diversión" de cortar la fruta.- Dijo Shadow sin cambiar su expresión. -¿Vienes?

Rouge sonrió, corrió un momento a donde tenía los dulces guardados, le dio las bolsas a Knuckles y se despidió corriendo tras Shadow. Por un momento se sintió decepcionado, la vio irse tras ellos y se giró hacia sus compañeros sólo para notar cómo algo se le estrellaba en la cara, cuando lo cogió vio que era muérdago, tras eso notó un beso de Rouge en su mejilla, la vio sacarle la lengua y volver a correr tras Shadow.

-Lo he visto.- Sonrió sarcásticamente Amy.

-E… eso, eso no significa nada.- Se ruborizó Knuckles.

-Has sonreído.- Se burló la chica.

-¡Ya, cállate!- Knuckles comenzó a caminar cargando las bolsas para repartir los dulces.

Con todos ocupados, Sonic se había apoyado en un resto del reno de cuando cayó, estaba mirando a Amy sonriendo levemente, ella lo notó y se le acercó.

-¡Siempre nos andas dando estos sustos!- Comenzó a reprocharle Amy, le vio sonreír. -¡No tiene gracia, nos preocupamos por ti!- Le vio cómo se empezaba a reír. -Owww... eres incorregible.- Puso morros y se cruzó de brazos girándole la cara.

-Je…- Rió Sonic mirándola. -Me gusta eso que has hecho.

-¿Qué?- Se giró hacia él aturdida. -¿Qué he hecho?

-Lo de Tails, tienes esa facilidad para ver soluciones simples a cosas a las que les damos demasiadas vueltas.- Cerró los ojos un momento. -Gracias.

Estaba completamente emocionada, inquieta, ruborizada, con ganas de saltarle encima, agitándose sin llegar a acercarse hasta que él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como dándole permiso para hacerlo, momento en el que ella le saltó encima y le abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, hasta que él empezó a gritar porque le dolían un poco las magulladuras, pero exagerándolo para hacer reír a los demás que les miraban.

Con todos riendo y comiendo dulces, Tails miró de nuevo al árbol iluminado emocionado, sin duda era el árbol más genial que había visto nunca.

Lejos de allí…

-Para una vez que intento hacer algo bueno y alturista…- Se quejó el viejo doctor metido hasta la cintura en el kotatsu.

-En esa ciudad no se valoran los gestos alturistas.- Rouge tenía las mejillas coloradas de haber tomado ya demasiado ponche.

-Y… ¿es necesario esto?- Se quejó Eggman de que Omega estuvise a su lado mirándole fijamente y apuntándole con su arma.

-Hice ponche, bebe.- Ordenó el robot de forma amenazadora.

Junto a la ventana, Shadow dio un sorbo a su vaso y miró por ella las estrellas, alzó el vaso e hizo un brindis silencioso por los que ya no estaban mientras sonreía por los que aún quedaban ahí.

FIN.


End file.
